


Jack the Tarantula

by ReignWrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dorks, Established Relationship, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Scared Liam Dunbar, Spiders, Theo Raeken Has a Tarantula, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, Theo Raeken is a Little Shit, Theo Raeken is a Softie, fear of spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReignWrites/pseuds/ReignWrites
Summary: Theo has a pet Tarantula. Liam is scared of spiders.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	Jack the Tarantula

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I saw tarantulas for sale at a store and figured Theo would have one as a pet and have a human name for it. Then I thought it would be funny to see Liam meeting his pet for the very first time. Kudos and comments are appreciated. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow my Tumblr alpha-theo for updates on my fics. :)

When Liam found out Theo had a pet, he took every opportunity to ask him about it. Theo’s answers were vague and straight to the point, leaving out certain details. He didn’t mention what  _ kind  _ of pet he got, and Liam was left wondering  _ why _ . Was he embarrassed? The big bad chimera being soft for a pet was a sight Liam wanted to see. Theo merely explained his name was Jack, and they did activities together such as watching movies and hanging out in the comfort of his balcony. The beta was sure Theo mentioned other things they did together, but Liam forgot what they were. He was too busy imagining a soft-looking Theo sitting on his couch, eating popcorn with his pet on his lap.

Liam guessed it was a puppy or a bunny. Maybe a hamster? He wanted to know! So he asked Theo if he could meet Jack, and when his boyfriend agreed, Liam was buzzing with excitement.

Theo pats down his pockets and grabs his keys to unlock the front door as Liam stands behind him, bouncing slightly from the sugary ice cream he ate beforehand. Once the older boy gets the door open, the pair walk inside, and Liam stands in the middle of the living room. He twirls in a circle and takes in the image of Theo’s apartment for the very first time. Everything in the apartment smells like the chimera. It’s small and plain but to Liam, it’s perfect.

“Close your eyes. I’ll get Jack from my bedroom,” Theo says, sliding his coat off and laying it over the armchair of the sofa.

Liam smiles at the other boy and closes his eyes. “I’m excited to meet him,” He says enthusiastically. He hears the soft laughter coming from the bedroom.

It isn’t long until Theo comes back. Liam can feel the warmth coming from the other boy as he walks closer to the beta. “Now, open your eyes,” Theo instructs.

Liam opens his eyes and his smile falters when his gaze lands on the tarantula crawling on Theo’s arm. In an instant, his mood changes and he lets out an involuntary high pitch scream. “A fucking spider!” He shouts and bolts out of the living room but slams face-first into the door. “Ow!” He whimpers and rubs his forehead, retreating to the corner of the room.

Theo looks concerned but then an amused smile overcomes his face. “Really, Liam?” His body starts to shake with laughter and he hunches over while trying to catch his breath.

“It’s not funny!” Liam growls or attempts to. The growl turns into a squeak when he sees the menace tarantula crawling onto Theo’s shoulder and he squirms. “I thought you had a puppy! Or at least a bunny?! N-Not a spider! Spiders are scary!”

Theo takes a while to stop laughing, wiping away the tears from his eyes as he straightens up. He still has a mischievous grin plastered on his face as he stares at Liam. “Not my thing. Saw this little guy at the pet store and decided to keep him.” He lets Jack crawl onto his hand and steps towards Liam.

The single-step makes Liam recoil in fear. “Keep that thing away from me or so help me!” Theo doesn’t listen to his boyfriend and keeps going. “Theo, I swear to God-”

“I’m an atheist.”

“If you come any closer I’m going to stay crying,” Liam threatens, ignoring the sarcastic comment from Theo.

Liam screws his eyes shut and breathes in deeply, trying to calm his raising heart and shaking hands.  _ If I don’t see it, it’s not there. That’s a great idea! Maybe Theo will leave me alone so I can make my escape. Wait- why is he grabbing my hand? _

Theo wraps his fingers around Liam’s wrist and lifts his palm up. Suddenly, Liam feels Jack crawling onto his hand, and Liam lets out a loud yelp, moving to yank his arm away. Theo tightens his hold, and Liam can feel tears prickling behind his eyelids when he feels the hairy  _ thing  _ crawling all over his arm.

“Theo, please don’t do this.” Liam whimpers, being fraught with so much  _ fear. _

“Relax. Jack won’t hurt you.” Theo places his other hand on Liam’s shoulder and rubs soothing circles into the tensed muscles. “Why are you scared of spiders? They’re smaller than you, and you’re a werewolf.”

“Yeah, well so is wolfsbane! It’s just a plant but we can die from it,” Liam retorts.

“Valid,” Theo sighs. Liam can  _ hear  _ the eye-roll from his boyfriend. “Open your eyes,” Theo gently says.

Liam shakes his head. “No, I-I c-can’t-”

“I’m here, sweetheart. I won’t let anything happen to you, okay?” The sincerity in Theo’s voice makes Liam crack an eye open to look at his boyfriend’s concerned gaze. “That’s good. Now, look at Jack.” Theo shifts his gaze to the tarantula with a small smile.

Liam inhales sharply and reluctantly looks down at Jack. His racing heart and shaking hands don’t falter but it’s easier to watch as the tarantula crawls on his arm. He grabs Theo’s hand and intertwines their fingers. He gently squeezes the chimera’s hand and focuses on his boyfriend’s heartbeat. Slowly, Liam’s heartbeat starts to sync with Theo’s.

“See? He likes you.” Theo smiles, watching as Jack settles himself on top of Liam’s shoulder.

“I can’t believe you have a tarantula as a pet,” Liam says fondly and shakes his head. He should’ve known Theo would have some sort of weird animal (or insect) as a pet.

“I have you as a boyfriend.” Theo shrugs.

Liam lets go of Theo’s hand to punch him in the shoulder. “Asshole!”


End file.
